The Positives about Watching Horror Movies
by bettynoire
Summary: Tsukasa hates watching horror movies, but Konata, Kagami and Miyuki don't mind at all. Sleepovers can be so terribly democratic, but has Tsukasa unknowingly triggered a flag despite the circumstances? Yuri, and LEMON so don't expect a plot. R&R please.
1. Triggering the flag

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so please don't sue me. I'm poor anyway.

------------------------------------------

Kona-chan thinks she's all that, thought Tsukasa, with only a slight bitterness. She didn't think she was capable of much more than that, but considering her limitations, this in and of itself was quite the feat. For Tsukasa was indeed embittered, regardless of how slight said bitterness might be.

It was Konata, after all, who had suggested the horror movie – had even chuckled, with her usual cavalier attitude, that since they were all together, it would be okay anyway.

"Ho ho ho" Konata had held up the DVD and gestured with it enthusiastically as she extolled the importance of watching a horror movie at a sleepover. She said something about "tripping event flags," a concept that Tsukasa was entirely too preoccupied to bother trying to decipher. Konata, during her monologue, had seemingly grown increasingly entertained at Tsukasa's little dodges whenever she gestured with her DVD-laden hand, and grew more animated as time went on. Each time the DVD entered her proximity, Tsukasa made a small noise of distress, closing her eyes in exasperation as she tried to bury herself further behind her sister's shoulder.

Kagami, despite knowing her sister's weakness, agreed with Konata, not so much for the weird reasons Konata had stated, but because she'd wanted to see the film herself. Miyuki had just put her one hand to her face, tilting her head slightly as she blushingly admitted that she had seen that one already, but she'd liked it and would like to see it again, with friends instead of family this time. Tsukasa was, to put things bluntly, shit out of luck. Having gotten her way, Konata's smile was even more devious than always. She had chuckled at Tsukasa's nervousness, pointing out that they were all going to share a room, so it was essentially like sharing a bed with all of them, an upgrade from it just being Kagami at home.

Despite the logic in those words, Tsukasa had not found they helped her any while watching the movie. When she wasn't hiding behind Konata's huge yellow pillow, she buried her face into Kagami's pajama clad arm. The cotton made a decent enough mask for the light from the TV, but it did nothing to rid her of the horrible noises. Kagami patted her sister on the head absentmindedly, but being otherwise engaged with the movie (she kept muttering things like "Wow!" and "No way!"), she wasn't quite as comforting as she could have been. Konata seemed utterly unfazed, more entertained by the viewers than the movie. She even laughed at parts of the movie, goading Tsukasa into peeking, who found herself duped no less than three times by this same trick, only to dip her head back down in terror each time. Miyuki was equally as composed, and sat, legs tucked under herself as properly as if she were at a traditional tea ceremony the entire time, with only the occasional "Oh my!" or gasp escaping her lips. By the time the movie ended, Tsukasa was reduced to a shivering mess of fear, gripping her sister's sleeve with a vice-like intensity.

Though the preparations for bedtime where undergone in a leisurely fashion, Tsukasa's anxiety did not let up. Konata, Kagami, and Miyuki's conversation flowed easily around her, but Tsukasa found it impossible to join in, too distracted by the odd creaks and shifts of an unfamiliar house. Each little noise made her jump, grabbing Kagami's sleeve each time in mounting desperation.

"Come on now," Kagami lifted her arm as far as Tsukasa's grip would allow, speaking as good-naturedly as she could despite her waning patience at her sister's continued inability to move independently. "Honestly, we're all here aren't we? I even brought the big sleeping bag if you're that worried." She tilted her head, trying to coerce her sister into a calmer state.

"But O-onee-chan," Tsukasa blushed and leaned in to create a semblance of privacy, though Miyuki and Konata were chuckling at something or another just a few feet away. "I have to go to the bathroom..." She blushed, too embarrassed to ask.

"What?! Geez, Tsukasa, I'm not going to go with you," Kagami sighed, exasperated. "As if there's anything that could attack you in this house anyway." She wrested her sleeve away from her sister resolutely, placing her hands on her hips. She put on her best reassuring smile, softening her tone – "Yutaka's not really the type to grow horns and come after us at night time, you know," she joked.

Tsukasa, needless to say, had to find her way to the bathroom herself, which wasn't altogether a difficult task per say, being as it was only at the end of the hallway, but there was one – and to Tsukasa, major – difficulty. Konata's hallway had no light other than a singular, yellowish night light at the end facing the bathroom, making Tsukasa's shadow loom on the wall, a black monstrosity that somehow managed to become more menacing as it got smaller and she came closer to it. Angular and horrible, distorted and overly long, she felt like it was stretching horrible claws in anticipation. She rushed in and out of the bathroom, unable to shake the image of that shadow lying in wait for her, chasing her down the hallway, gobbling her up into a shadowy abyss. How horrible! Chased and killed by her own shadow! If such things were possible, Tsukasa was certain they would happen right now, to her. She ran down the hallway, barely aware of the fact that she held her breath as she rushed back to the room, and back to safety.

The light was off already when she got there, and the only sounds in the room were the occasional rustling of sheets and the soft breathing of her friends and sister. Though her panic drove her to seek immediate safety, Tsukasa found herself pausing, partly out of consideration for the oncoming slumber of her companions, and partly out of confusion. It was awfully dark.

"Where'd Onee-chan set up the sleeping bag, I wonder?"

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just the teaser chapter for now. This is sort of the grounding event for the story -- the following chapters will be the three possible outcomes of Tsukasa's confusion, if you know what I mean. wink wink Just a bit of fun really -- I hope to get the next chapters up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, if you're reading this, drop by the Lucky Star forums page and post something in the Lucky Star: Plot Bunnies forum. Ideas and conversation to inspire ideas is the goal so drop by so we can all enjoy and make more awesome Lucky Star fanfic.

EDIT: just changed a few wording issues and some things.


	2. Option 1: Pink is the color of Passion

Disclaimer: I really doubt the manga artist would be this dirty. I don't own them, or this stuff would be animated. Yeaaaaaaah.

Authors Note (edit): This is the final edit of the original version of this chapter that I wrote and posted here. If you'd like to see how the original compares to this one, feel free to message me (I still have it), but I honestly think this version is a big improvement.

-------------------------------

Tsukasa's initial impression of the room was more comforting than was the actual case, which she found out once she reached her and her sister's sleeping bag. Climbing inside, she immediately tried to nuzzle into Kagami for comfort, only to find that it was empty. She ended up trying to nuzzle the floor, which wasn't very responsive to her endeavor. She tried hard to concentrate and hear the other persons' breathing in the room, as if to find comfort in their mere presence, but she found that her breath and heartbeat were too loud and irregular for her to hear anything but her own resilient terror.

"Tsukasa?"

She squeaked loudly before she could stop herself, wrapping the blanket over her head. It took a few seconds before her distracted brain could process that it was just Miyuki, who was currently repressing a slight giggle at her friends response.

"Konata and Kagami went downstairs to make a snack before they go to sleep," Miyuki spoke softly in the darkness. "They'll probably be gone for a while."

This explanation only served to escalate Tsukasa's nervousness, who whimpered upon realizing that her only options were to walk through the dark, terrifying house_ again_ and become the first person ever to be eaten by their own shadow, or else sit here in this dark unfamiliar room, without her sister to pet her hair and comfort her. Miyuki, whose eyes had already had the time to adjust to the darkness, watched the shivering form of her friend, who was only a few feet from her.

"If," she started, feeling a bit awkward for suggesting it, "if you like, you could join me until Kagami comes back."

"That would be very nice," Tsukasa started eagerly, until she remembered her manners and said reluctantly, "I- I mean... are you sure it's ok?"

The relief in Tsukasa's voice at the offer had been too much for Miyuki to refuse, and out of sympathy for her friend she lifted the flap of her sleeping bag as her answer, which Tsukasa wordlessly accepted, crawling inside as quickly as she could, her face burning in embarrassment.

Miyuki had never shared a bed of any kind with someone other than her mother, and even that was only by accident. Her sleeping bag now was built for only one person, and Tsukasa's legs kept brushing against hers, her face mere inches away. Miyuki felt a slight tug on her nightshirt – Tsukasa had grasped at it automatically, seeking courage in the warmth the cloth had stolen from Miyuki's skin. Tsukasa was still shaking. Without thinking, Miyuki slid her hand around Tsukasa's waist and pulled her closer, not realizing what she had done until Tsukasa squeaked once more, this time in surprise.

"Oh!," Miyuki started, "I just..." She stopped, not having an end to the sentence she started. She actually didn't know. It had been automatic. Embarrassed, and not able to come up with a quick enough excuse, Miyuki started to pull away, only to feel Tsukasa's arm release her shirt to slide around her waist, and nestle herself closer to her friend. Tsukasa shook her head vehemently, "No, it's ok. ...Thank you."

Miyuki, feeling her friend relax in her arms, felt a bit relieved. She settled in a bit closer, her right hand automatically going up to play with the short purple hair. She hadn't realized how much warmer it was in a sleeping bag just by adding another person, and Tsukasa's breath felt cool against her neck and chest. They laid like this for a few minutes, Miyuki letting her fingers drop down to the hair at the nape of Tsukasa's neck, feeling herself get comfortable enough to sleep. Her hand lazily slid along the skin, twirled little locks of hair between her fingers.

Tsukasa shivered again, not out of fear, but at the sheer gentleness in her friend's caress. Nowhere near sleepy, she found herself experiencing a new kind of anxiousness, very different from terror, or maybe just a new kind of it. Her skin tingled every time Miyuki brushed against it, and her heart was pounding. She shivered, arching her neck unconsciously, seeking out the teasing fingers, making Miyuki's nails accidentally drag against her skin.

This slight motion was not lost on Miyuki, who opened her eyes upon feeling Tsukasa shift underneath her hand. Tsukasa's eyes were closed, her mouth open and eyebrows knitted, completely absorbed in sensation, unaware of Miyuki's eyes studying her. Miyuki felt her heartbeat jump against her chest as she recognized the expression of pleasure on her friends face. In a single, burning moment, she became aware of several things. Their legs, as a result of Miyuki's initial embrace, had become entangled. Tsukasa's left thigh was between Miyuki's, so close it ached. Tsukasa's breath had been coming heavier for the past few minutes – it felt hot and rushed against her chest. She felt Tsukasa's hand against the bare skin of her back; it had slipped upward as Miyuki's motions had become softer, and gained purpose.

The air felt heavy. Miyuki's nipples were hard – Tsukasa could feel them through the cloth of her night shirt, against her own chest. Tsukasa had steadily gotten close enough to the other girl that she could feel Miyuki's breath on her neck, was aware that Miyuki's left hand between them had changed position and was flat against her stomach. Miyuki had slid down – Tsukasa's thigh felt an insistent heat on top of it. Miyuki used her nails again, sliding from Tsukasa's jawline to her collarbone, and Tsukasa couldn't help but pull Miyuki a bit closer. Her hand slid up further beneath her friends nightshirt, her thigh moving upward as she sought even more contact with soft, warm skin. Miyuki's arms reflexively wrapped around Tsukasa's neck, fingers tangling further into her hair.

"Ah!" The heat pressed against Tsukasa's thigh, and slid forward without warning.

Miyuki felt her face burn, realizing that a line had been crossed. She had unconsciously closed her eyes, and fought to open them now, to gauge Tsukasa's reaction, or maybe apologize. Tsukasa's face, however, was just as flushed as hers, and had a look on it that Miyuki had never seen before.

"Yuki-chan," Tsukasa's voice was breathy, a bit of wonder entering her tone. "You're... wet." Miyuki felt her face flush even more severely – hearing Tsukasa, of all people, utter those words was somehow incredibly arousing.

"Y...Yes," her eyes automatically went down, too embarrassed to look at Tsukasa, whose expression was something close to amused. She wasn't entirely sure how this had turned from her comforting Tsukasa into... what this was. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care that it had.

Tsukasa's hand, previously on her friend's back, slid downward, underneath the pajama bottoms. She let her hand linger on Miyuki's ass on it's way down, the slowness of the motion making Miyuki unable to resist the slight movement of her hips in approval. Her face burned, she felt Tsukasa's eyes watching her and couldn't open her eyes to meet them again. A middle finger slipped between her legs, sliding wetly against Miyuki's eager sex. Miyuki bit her lip, unable to stop the sharp inhale of breath caused by the touch of the first hand other than her own. Tsukasa slowly pushed her finger in, meeting no resistance. A whimper of pleasure escaped her mouth as Miyuki trembled, feeling herself move against Tsukasa's hand without meaning to. Taking this as encouragement, Tsukasa pumped her finger, and moved her right hand between them up to Miyuki's chest. She unbuttoned the pajamas, and taking one of her friend's breasts in her hand she licked the hard nipple in one long stroke. Miyuki moaned in response, releasing the last vestiges of her hesitance with that final line crossed. She allowed her hips to bounce as they pleased into Tsukasa's welcome movements, her butt slapping lightly against Tsukasa's palm.

Stomping in the hallway made them both freeze, and Tsukasa quickly pulled up the sleeping bag to cover Miyuki's exposed chest, and closed her eyes as if asleep. Miyuki tried to do the same, but ended up hiding her face in the nape of Tsukasa's neck, trying to calm her heavy breathing and keep still. Tsukasa's finger didn't stop moving – she felt Miyuki get wetter, tighter, as she continued.

Kagami and Konata entered the room, Kagami paused to let her eyes adjust, while Konata went directly to her bed, knowing her room well enough to do so without any lights. Once her eyes adjusted, Kagami noted that Tsukasa had joined Miyuki, and felt a little lonely getting into bed on her own. Konata was asleep within seconds.

Miyuki was struggling to be silent. Tsukasa added another finger and Miyuki had to bite the other girls neck in order to keep quiet, an act that forced Tsukasa to bite her lip for the same purpose. Tsukasa opened Miyuki's shirt again, and attacked the other girls breasts with her mouth, sucking and biting. Miyuki couldn't take it anymore, and slid her hand into the front of Tsukasa's pajamas. She gasped – Tsukasa was just as wet as she was. Copying Tsukasa, she slipped her middle and ring finger into her friend without any problem. Tsukasa's hips thrusted against Miyuki's hand eagerly, and Miyuki felt her palm get sticky, Tsukasa's hard clit pressing against her skin.

The wet click sounds of fingers in naughty places did not miss Kagami, who, not being able to sleep, found herself unable to stop listening. Her face burned in embarrassment, but her hand found its way downward without her willing it, and she bit the sleeping bag to keep herself quiet as she masturbated. Miyuki found it impossible to stay quiet, and her little whimpers and gasps were unmistakable. Tsukasa's breathing was heavy, and the rustle of cloth made Kagami's mind go crazy with imagery.

Tsukasa and Miyuki had reached their limit, and it was impossible to mistake when Miyuki came. Unable to stop herself, she had moaned Tsukasa's name; Tsukasa merely let out a single, drawn out "mm" and both of them collapsed against each other, breathing hard. Their hands exited each others pants, leaving sticky trails on sweaty skin.

This event was not lost on Kagami, and as if on cue she felt herself come, pulsing uncontrollably around her own fingers. She gasped out loud, taken by surprise, and heard a barely repressed giggle from the other side of the room. Tsukasa knew.

Kagami's face burned as she tried to bury herself further into the overly large sleeping bag. Her sister was such a pervert.

-------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok, so, this was the first option in this little "Choose your perv adventure" Tsukasa themed story, and actually it turned out rather... uhm. Well, I like it anyway, ha ha. There isn't much about the characters thoughts, and Tsukasa may seem a little off to you guys, but that because for this story I wanted to think of Tsukasa as having equal likelihood for each of the paths, so she had to be a bit more daring. Also, I kind of like her as a top, so there. As for seeing into the characters minds... they're fucking. Mostly they're thinking "Mm, ohh god yes." It's not like they were making love or having some huge personal revelation, so don't get on my case about characterization in a pervy fic. Enjoy it for what it is. :-p

Who knows when I'll write the next path Option. Ho ho, what shall I do with that one...


	3. Option 2: Got the Blues and Purples

Disclaimer: Yeah. I lay claim to this, but not the characters. Those belong to someone else. I just make them have dirty adventures.

Authors note: Remember, this is like a reset, not a continuation of chapter 2. Read this as if you just finished chapter one. This is the second "option."

--------------------------------

Tsukasa hesitated in the door frame, feeling too insecure to walk into the dark room. She couldn't completely convince herself that her friends and sister hadn't been eaten by their shadows as well.

"U-Uhm," she began only to be immediately answered, not with words, but a sudden rustle of cloth. She couldn't help the step back she took, and even when Miyuki's sleepy voice mumbled a response, she found she couldn't calm down completely. Miyuki told her shortly that Konata and her sister had gone down to the kitchen to make themselves a snack before heading to bed, and that they'd probably be a while before getting back. Thanking her friend sincerely, she left with the same intensity she had employed on her first run to the bathroom.

As she hurried down the hallway, she resolved to herself that there was no way some stupid shadow monster going to catch her. Cleverly, in defiance of her own fear, she hopped into every available light that fell across the carpet, whether it was from the cracks under Mr. Izumi's doorway, or mere moonlight.

Luckily, the natural light from the moon allowed a comforting relief as she reached the family living room that connected to the kitchen. The room seemed silver and shining with the streams of light falling through the windows, the soft clank of dishes being washed and muted chatter from the kitchen reassuring Tsukasa of Kagami and Konata's presence. The dust in the air was dancing in the light, drawing Tsukasa's eye. She nearly felt, staring at it, that the beams of light were tangible, merely silky curtains that glowed and twinkled like stars. Her hand disturbed a cloud, stars swirled away from her searching fingers.

"K-Konata!" Her sister's voice cut through the air, causing Tsukasa to remember why she had ventured forth into the wild unknown of an unfamiliar household. Not at all surprised to hear her sister yelling Konata's name in obvious frustration, Tsukasa felt no need to hurry into the kitchen, and walked forward around the couch. She was about to peek around the corner and bashfully tell her sister she'd been too scared to stay upstairs without her, when she heard Kagami's voice change when she next spoke.

"Ahh! Don't-!" a blatant moan escaped her sister's throat, and Tsukasa instinctively leapt backward a full step back behind the corner. It was by a stroke of luck she hadn't sent the lamp next to her flying in her sudden rush out of sight. Gripped in a moment of indecision, Tsukasa leaned her forehead against the wall just behind the corner, palms flat next to her face. Tsukasa had more than an idea of what was happening just around the corner – actually, she had many ideas. Her head felt dizzy with them. A sound like a cup falling over onto the table jarred Tsukasa into sneaking a quick look.

Kagami was sitting atop the table, her torso twisted to catch a wayward cup from rolling off of the table entirely. Her pajama top had evidently been unbuttoned, it fell haphazardly off of her right shoulder. Konata was standing on the floor between Kagami's still swinging feet, both of her hands resting on Kagami's thighs. Kagami, in her position, was turned away from Tsukasa, even when she righted herself. Konata, however, was facing Tsukasa directly, looking her in the face with a smug expression. Tsukasa froze where she stood. Konata had heard her padding down the hallway, Tsukasa thought, paranoid. She knocked the glass over on purpose. Tsukasa burned with embarrassment at being caught peeping, more for her sister than herself.

Konata, for her part, had no intention to chide Tsukasa at all. In fact, she found this a most amusing development; the younger sister had triggered a flag. Konata, making as though she was just flipping her hair off her shoulder, managed to sneak a finger to her mouth in the smallest of hushing gestures directed at Tsukasa. Her mischievous grin was met with the short haired girl edging just the smallest bit behind the corner again, but not leaving completely. She stayed, her eyes watchful, expectant.

An amusing development, indeed, mused Konata. She hadn't thought she'd stay. Curiosity now seconded the continuation of her lustful motions from before – where exactly would Tsukasa draw the line?

Presently, Kagami was trying her hardest to avoid Konata's eye, concentrating her full gaze on the cup, which she took an extraordinary amount of care in putting out of reach. Her top dropped yet more appealingly as she leaned – she tugged at it reflexively, only to be stopped by Konata's hand, and then secondly by her gaze, which weighted her to the spot. The smaller girl pushed at the cloth gently, causing it to slip slowly down the skin of her friend's shoulders and back. Konata leaned forward, Kagami's back tensed as she arched into the motion, her shoulder blades seemed impossibly delicate. The shirt feel easily from her arms, circling her in a pastel nest on the table. Small hands splayed across Kagami's lower back, urging her forward. Kagami found that her body moved of its own accord, sliding forward with her hips, and leaning back with her torso, her hands supporting her weight as she leaned back. She seemed to find her own willing submission to be impossibly disagreeable, despite her breath coming heavier in expectation, the flush of her face growing deeper across her cheeks. Konata leaned her face in, only allowing the light tickling of her hair, the barest dragging of her lips to touch the skin Kagami's newly exposed stomach and ribcage.

"W-we shouldn't... I need to–" Kagami faltered a bit, then continued, rushing. "I should go back – Tsukasa's waiting for me." Even as she ached for more than just this simple attention, Kagami insisted on making excuses. Her hand had found its way into Konata's hair, betraying her words even as she spoke them.

Konata couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in Kagami's statement. Tsukasa_was_ waiting, certainly Konata could see that – even out of the corner of her eye, Tsukasa's face was every bit as expectant as her sister's was; a common pinkness stained the cheeks of both siblings. Konata chuckled again – Kagami had frowned at the first laughing response her statement had received, and it deepened still further at its repetition. Her bottom lip stood out, enticingly insulted.

"Kagamin" Konata drawled, her voice carrying a familiar teasing tone, "Miyuki's there to keep her company. I'm sure she'd be the perfect substitute to snuggle after a scary movie." Here, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Her hands crept up Kagami's thighs, opening them just slightly as she took a step forward. The fabric of the pajamas offered more resistance than the legs they covered.

"You're such a pervert..." In the middle of her sentence, Kagami's breath caught in her throat. Konata's hands had continued upward, and small fingertips traced the line connecting her legs to her hips, lingering along the inner part of the thigh before continuing their torturous trail back and forth. Kagami's legs spread further of their own accord.

"Oh?" Konata grinned, bending forward and nipping lightly at the soft skin of Kagami's stomach. "Who was the one who suggested making snacks, knowing full well she can't cook. You just wanted to get me alone again." She punctuated her statement with a lick at the bottom of Kagami's ribcage that produced a gasp from her willing victim. Her hands moved upward, just barely peeking into the top of Kagami's pajama bottoms, sliding along the sensitive skin that wanted more than teasing. "And you call me the pervert."

"Sh-shut up..."

Tsukasa's breath was stuck somewhere behind her throat – rather than forgetting to breathe, she had forgotten she was breathing. She felt light-headed from the soft, quicks gasps she uttered almost in time with her sister. Konata's open mouth grinned at the corners, her tongue curving over Kagami's exposed skin in a way that made her sister warm with the wickedness of it. Kagami couldn't stop a squeak of surprise as teeth scraped the underside of her breast – Konata had to stand on her tiptoes to do so, leaning forward her hands resting on the edge of the table to support her.

Kagami unconsciously leaned forward for more sensation, and as if realizing the predicament of height, she blushed, pushing Konata away. Konata seemed surprised at first, but seemed to calm once Kagami slid off the table, and the shorter girl tilted her head upward as if expecting a kiss. Tsukasa was as surprised as Konata when it didn't happen – instead, Kagami turned, and laid her hands on the table, her back facing Konata. The blue haired girl seemed to hesitate, thinking she'd done something wrong and, without thinking, cast a look in Tsukasa's direction. Tsukasa's face seemed as unreadable as Kagami's actions – was that excitement or disappointment?

Kagami's hand slid over Konata's right, and Tsukasa felt herself nod, her desperate silent request granted. Kagami's hands silently took hold of Konata's, guiding them around her body. She let them rest on her lower stomach, unable, it seemed, to get up the courage to pull them upward or downward. Nothing needed to be said, Konata let her cheek rest against Kagami's back, allowing them to share the weight in each others breath, the heat surging in bursts through their chests. Her small hands seemed to move of their own accord, and Konata tugged the pajama pants off of Kagami's hips, leaving them pooled around the taller girl's ankles. Her hands slid up and Kagami expected her panties to follow, but instead felt her arms give out as she felt her hips move into Konata's unexpected hand. Another unrestrained moan escaped her before she had time to bring her hand to her mouth to stop herself.

Tsukasa watched in amazement, leaning heavily against the wall as her right hand wandered down to mirror the exploratory touch of Konata's fingers. As if seeking easier access or more contact, and with a mindset that blurred both, Kagami had leaned forward onto her elbows, one hand fisted in her abandoned pajama top, the other fiercely bitten by her panting mouth. Her panties clung to her sex, and Konata's hands felt moist coming away even though she was touching through fabric. Kagami's clit and labia were swollen, and Konata found great pleasure in the little whimpers she received for each swipe of her finger. Unable to resist, Konata leaned forward, tonguing the soft, wet cloth, causing Kagami to squeal and pant, pushing into the touch.

"Kagamin..." As she pulled away, Konata's voice was breathy, awestruck. She seemed entirely absorbed in her actions now, no longer stealing glances in Tsukasa's direction, her eyes only on Kagami's vulnerable, beautiful form. Kagami mewled at the loss of contact, and buried her face a little in the pajama top, trying to stop herself from begging outright. Konata did not allow her to wait too long, however, and yanked the panties off in such a rushed way that they didn't even fall past Kagami's spread thighs, and stayed stretched between them, just above her knees.

A sudden, strained noise escaped from Kagami, and her butt wiggled against Konata's hand. Her inability to hold back her moans told the whole story, and Konata rained kisses on Kagami's exposed back, her free hand stroking whatever soft skin it could reach while the other hand moved gently inside her. Kagami's breath was fogging the surface of the table, her hand, with its abandoned bite mark shining against pale skin, gripped the edge of the table in desperation.

Tsukasa had to bite her lip – the sight of it alone was enough to make her moan. With Kagami turned like this, she was in a position where Tsukasa could easily be seen if she wasn't careful to avoid drawing attention to herself. She was lucky that Kagami had closed her eyes, blinded with embarrassment and pleasure, leaving Tsukasa to watch unrestrained as her sister writhed under Konata's attentions. The shorter girl had reached an angle where her free hand was able to reach Kagami's breasts, and her sister's voice echoed off the cabinets with each tug or squeeze of the soft, sensitive skin. Tsukasa's body tensed and she felt herself come just before she heard a cry of ecstasy signifying Kagami's own peak.

Tsukasa's knees felt weak, and she leaned heavily against the wall. She was trying her best to keep back her breath in the heavy silence that followed. Back behind the wall, she could only hear the soft whimpers of Kagami that signified Konata hadn't fully stopped her motions. Caught in a moment of doubt, she leaned from one foot to the other, unsure whether she should return to the bedroom or stay.

A sudden noise forced her to decide quickly, and she ducked down behind the couch, hiding by instinctive reaction. The sound of fabric rushing through air and the table skidding against the floor with sudden pressure soon accompanied the panicked atmosphere. Konata's voice seemed conciliatory but Tsukasa knew her sister well enough to know that it wouldn't do anything. Sure enough Kagami rushed back to the room, her face visibly red even in the darkness as she left, too distracted and embarrassed to look for the source of the noise or the possibility of a witness.

Tsukasa rose after a pause, and came around the corner, locking eyes with Konata. A clang that resonated once more outside made it certain the noise was only a stray animal rummaging through the trash – Konata's smile seemed a little bittersweet.

"She's so shy," she said, her face flushed, obviously still aroused. "It was only a cat or something."

"Mm," Tsukasa nodded, and stepped forward so that they could speak comfortably in whispers. "I'm glad she didn't notice me though." Konata couldn't help the full smirk that replaced her somewhat disappointed smile from before.

"She didn't notice at all," Konata grinned and raised her left hand, spreading the two fingers that had been inside Kagami. A string of wetness stretched between them, shining in the dim moonlight. "She was too into it to notice."

An uncontrollable bolt of lust fired through Tsukasa, and she gently took Konata's hand, an action so unexpected there was no thought to prevent it. In a smooth motion, she licked first one finger, then the other. Her teeth grazed the tips greedily as her mouth came away from them, a slightly sweet tinge to the expected bitterness tingling on her tongue.

"Tsu- Tsukasa," Konata's chest felt tight, and she swallowed with not a little difficulty. This was too much to handle, especially in her unsatisfied state. Tsukasa, without words, walked forward into Konata so that the smaller girl soon felt her back against the table that Kagami had so recently been bent over. Konata didn't resist when Tsukasa tugged at her pajama shorts, and in quick succession both them and her panties were on the floor, and she found she had pulled herself up onto the table in the process, clad only in the thin tank top she usually wore to bed. Tsukasa didn't rush, but she didn't waste time either. Allowing plenty of time for Konata to decide whether she wanted this, Tsukasa gently lifted one of Konata's legs over her shoulder, and ran her tongue along the inside of the exposed calf, nipping lightly at the crook of the knee joint.

Lying on her back, her one leg in Tsukasa's grip, and her other leg bent at the knee, calf against thigh, with her bare foot pushing against the table edge, Konata was totally exposed. Her face burned, unused to being on the receiving end. She suddenly understood why Kagami hadn't wanted to be facing her. Tsukasa stopped and paused after a second gentle bite and a small hesitant lick along the beginnings of Konata's thigh, asking without speaking whether she should continue. Konata could only nod frantically, her hands holding tightly onto the hem of her tank top, as if afraid it would slide upward to expose her chest.

Tsukasa didn't hesitate to obey, and with a long lick and a couple bites she traveled her way down Konata's thigh, enjoying the little jumps the sudden sharpness of her teeth caused, the little gasps the closer she got to her goal. Maneuvering Konata's legs over her shoulders, she took advantage of her position to spread Konata open further, and allowed herself to indulge in a deep thrust with her tongue into Konata's entrance. A squeal escaped Konata, and Tsukasa couldn't help but be a little rough, the sweeter the noises that she got for her efforts. She varied her actions often: her tongue swirled, she pulled away to nip gently at the tempting hollow right at the inside of the top of the thigh, she sucked hard on Konata's clit. Konata was in such a state that her hands had left her shirt, had instead tangled themselves in Tsukasa's hair, her ankles crossing behind Tsukasa's back as she pulled her closer with her legs.

"Tsukasa... Tsuka-...Ah! Tsukasaaa," Konata almost whined, her whimpers an obvious plea for release that Tsukasa finally granted. Inserting her pointer and middle fingers and pushing gently into the smaller girl, Tsukasa stretched out the orgasm with slow, purposeful strokes of her hand as she licked the clit with quick flashes of her tongue. Konata's back arched off the table, and a breathless moment that felt like an age passed, her hands tangled on the still bobbing head between her legs. The tension suddenly left her body, and she slumped against the sleekness of her kitchen table, noting with some surprise that she felt she might slide off of it – her butt had a slippery spot of her own creation beneath it.

Tsukasa leaned forward over her otaku friend, her hands splayed on either side of the slight form laying prone beneath her. Perfectly pleased with herself, she felt a little worried about her partner in crime. Konata seemed to be a bit sheepish about giving in to the situation, so Tsukasa

said what came to her as the most comforting truth of the matter. A bright smile came to her face so confident that it closed her eyes in its assurance.

"It's ok," she said, "Me and Kagami are used to sharing."

--------------------------------

Author's Note: There are times where I am forced to acknowledge how much of a pervert I am. This is one of those times. A lot longer than the other chapters, huh? I swear, it means nothing, I'm not obsessed with Konata/Kagami at all. Nope.

...I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Bwhahaha. I will be editing this as I write the fourth chapter and replace it with the final version when I post the fourth chapter. Sorry I'm such a slowpoke, guys. Reviews are much appreciated. .


End file.
